fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Chaos Water VS Team Dragon Angel's!
''THIS BATTLE IS NON-CANON-FANON, ANYTHING INCLUDED IN THIS ARTICLE, STORY-WISE, NEVER HAPPENED, SO ENJOY! <3 '' ---- Two teams, one open battlefield, this battle will not end until the other team lays defeated. Team Chaos Water, members include Lucy White, and Jack Direwave. And Team Dragon Angel's, members include Drake Eren, and Sachiel Winterrun. LET THIS BATTLE... COMMENCE! ---- Lucy and Jack were beside one another, facing approximately one hundred yards from the other team members. Lucy began to create her scythe, using Etherna magic. She put herself in a stance, waiting for the opposite team to pull off the first attack. Jack smiled at lucy and then held out his hands and then held up his hands towards Lucy he then said "Sea Dragon Nimble Swim, Coral Strength, Scale Armour" blue aura surrounded his partner. "Here you go Lucy, i have used my magic to raise your speed, strength and defense" he said with a cheerful smile. "Now lets have a good fight." "Dragon type magic? Cool." Sachiel said. He stood there watching the other team in his hidden form. "Yo, Drake was it? Let's take these two down, even if one looks like a kid." Sachiel said as he brought his hands together. A flash of blinding light emanated from Sachiel. His body became covered by his armor and his wings spread out from his back to their full length. His sword Neptune's judgment appeared at his side as well. The light disappeared as quickly as it had come and Sachiel began to freely float a few feet above the ground. "I'm ready to go whenever you guys are." Sachiel said with his arms crossed. " understood..." Drake lifts his left arm as it shows the infamous Draconian's Extremity and it begins to change. He grabs his left arm and rips it off as it turns into a dragon sword with laser surrounded the blade. " Draconian's Fang...form achieved. " Drake said as he got into a fighting stance. What would seem to be a blue blur, would be Lucy, charing towards Drake at frightening speeds. She was already face to face with him, in a matter of seconds. She put down her left foot, twisting all of her weight into the swing, attempting to make a clean cut straight through Drake. Drake gasp as he dodges the attack with luck, thanks to his High Speed magic and he lifts up his sword as he fires a small, but very fast laser as he was going shoot through her left shoulder to shatter her bone. Sachiel watched the exchange as he slowly floated over to Jack. "Wow. They seem to really want to kill each other. Should we stop them, or was a death match what you two wanted?" He asked the kid. Jack just gave a grin to Sachiel and crouched down to run, then disappeared then reappeared above him upside down in mid air "You call yourselves the team Dragon Angel, well lets show you what type of dragon i am, Sea Dragon Roar" he puffed up his mouth and sent out a spinning water blast directly at Sachiel right above him. Sachiel lifted one hand up and fired a blast of water himself towards the roar, both spells diffusing each other to the sides. "Really? That's not going to work on me." Sachiel said as he pointed his sword at Jack."Ice beam" he said as as a jet of ice left the tip of Neptune's Judgement towards Jack at an incredible velocity. "Pure Pulse"' '...Drake swings his sword as three big balls of light is sent towards the to other team at high speed. Lucy let the beam hit her on the shoulder, but instead of going through it, it just stopped, it hit and not much happened, Lucy looked at Drake, disappointed. "Damn... Thought it was going to be more of a challenge." she sighed, then jumped back, not taking notice of the balls of light coming towards her, she suddenly got an idea, she focused to make a dense layer of magic power in her hand, she put her hand up, then began to convert it to destruction magic, making a sort of sheild, once the ball of light made contact, it would be obliterated. She huffed after this, then yawned. "The best you two got?" She began to concentrate on making a huge sphereical shape of magic power, slowly converting it to destruction magic. It began to make the wind gust more and more. Once the sphere of magic was completed, she lobbed at Drake and Sachiel, since they were almost in the exact same spot. This sphere wasn't anything they could dodge easily, it was almost 500m², half a kilometre squared in each direction. She forgot about Jack! OH SHIT! she thought to herself, before giving it her all, sprinting as fast as she could muster, the armour and buffs she has gotten from Jack made her move swiftly. She saw Jack, he was in her vision, even though this ball was probably closer than she was, she jumped, kicking Jack so hard, that he'd feel it, but be safe from the destruction magic spell. She then turned on her heels, double timing it in a diagonal line, trying to get out of it's range, and outrun it at the same time. "oh crap i can't feel my stomach" groaned Jack, he saw Lucy running away from her own attack he then help up his hands and used his magic to protect her "Sea Dragon Wing Curl" he summoned large waves that swirled around her in a spinning water dome to help protect her from her destruction spell. He then casted another spell to heal her "Sea Dragon Healing Tears" a blue aura flowed around Lucy healing her. Drake puts his sword in front of himself and he begins to channel his incredible magic power with his eyes closed. Then he opens then as he changed his left arm into a version of a dragon's wing and he used it to fly up into the air like a eagle ' " Draconian's Flight" ' he was soaring through the sky to scan the battle below. As the sphere of Destruction of magic approached, Sachiel flew up rapidly as the ball hit the ground. "Wow" he said as the ground started to disintegrated from the blast. A moment later he was joined in the air above by Drake. "You okay so far?" Sachiel asked him. He noticed Lucy nearby. "Trade partners" he told drake before dive bombing to the ground and then pulling up toward Lucy in a spiral with Neptune's Judgement in front of him. "Holy Fire Strike!" Sachiel said as Holy Fire spiraled around his blade and forward towards his target, who was on her way to being impaled. " keep it up i have an idea. " Drake begins to glide down faster and he raise his right arm as he shoots a rain of barrage of ice at lucy as he grabs his Voltage sword; brimming with electric magic. "So you are who i am versing now, Drake" said Jack, raising hos hands in front of him, "show me the power of your lightning magic", he then ran right near him with his hands at either side of him "Sea Dragon Tail" he sends rushing water at drake. Drake closed his eyes as he holds his sword in his hand as he released a very strong surge of electric magic that collided with Jack's attack, causing an explosion. ' " Voltic Surge" ' Drake said in a monotone voice. Category:JackWerewolf-13